1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for translating wave energy into a useable form of energy such as electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waves of water, wind or other sources have long been known to contain large amounts of energy which can be translated into useable energy such as electricity. Methods to capture the energy of waves are can be grouped into those methods located onshore and those methods located offshore. Onshore wave power methods capture the energy of breaking waves. One onshore method of capturing wave power consists of a tapered channel system which empties into a reservoir located on land high above sea level. The narrowing of the channel causes the waves to increase in height as they move toward the land. The waves top the walls of the channel and fill the reservoir. The water in the reservoir is then used to power a turbine.
Another onshore method of capturing wave power consists of a rectangular box that is open to the sea at one end. A flap is hinged over the open and the action of the waves causes the flap to swing back and forth like a pendulum. This swinging motion powers a hydraulic pump and generator.
Offshore methods for harnessing the energy of waves are usually located in deep water and connected to a land station by pipes and cables. One offshore method employs a buoy tethered to the sea floor. As the sea rises and falls the buoy rises and falls in concert with the water. The motion of the buoy may power a pump which compresses water. The pressurized water travels to the land station where it is used to power a turbine.
Another offshore method for harnessing wave energy consists of a buoyant, hinged flap attached to the seabed near shore. The movement of the flap in response to the action of the waves drives hydraulic pumps which push high pressure water through a submerged pipe to drive a hydro-electric turbine.
Wave energy can also be captured through the use of long cylindrical floating tubes connect to each other with hinges and anchored to the sea floor. They cylindrical parts move in concert with the ocean and drive hydraulic rams which in turn, drive an electric generator.
Most of these methods for capturing the wave energy use the wave energy to drive hydraulic pumps or rams. The efficiency of these methods suffers from fluid friction and pressure drop. Moreover, the hydraulic mechanisms driven by the offshore methods for capturing wave energy are subject to mechanical breakdown which may be difficult to repair since these devices are usually located below the surface of the sea. In addition, these methods used to capture the wave energy are usually located a distance away from the power take-off system such as a turbine. This distance results in further loss of energy and overall loss of efficiency.
What is needed in the art is a system and method for translating wave energy into a usable form of energy which has fewer components, less bulky, reliable and converts rotary shaft power into usable energy at the source of wave energy.